Tracey's Fever
by btamamura
Summary: Poor Tracey is sick. Can his friends Ash, Misty, Brock, Todd and Richie help him?


Tracey's Fever yamitammy I don't own Pokemon.  
  
It was a sunny day and Ash, Misty, Brock, Todd and Richie were waking up to the sound of some singing Pidgey. However, Tracey was struggling to wake. "I'll start cooking breakfast. Ash, you and Richie could find some firewood and Misty and Todd could help set the table. Tracey can help me cook the food," Brock said. Tracey didn't stir. "Hey, Tracey, are you okay?" Richie asked. He sounded concerned. "Tracey might've been up late last night observing nocturnal Pokemon. We should let him sleep in until breakfast," Misty suggested. "I agree with Misty. Tracey enjoys observing all Pokemon no matter the time of day. Let's let him sleep a bit longer," Ash agreed.  
  
Soon, breakfast was ready. Tracey could smell the delicious aroma of Brock's cooking. He sat up quickly, realizing that he slept in late. As Tracey sat up, he was struck by a dizzy feeling. He held his head and groaned. He shook his head to try to rid the dizzy spell. He stood up and stumbled out of the tent. "Morning, Tracey! Did you sleep well?" Todd asked. Tracey lost his footing and fell to the ground. He was still feeling very dizzy but managed to sit up. "Yeah, I slept okay. Thanks for asking, Todd." "Up for some of my best cooking?" Brock asked as he placed a plate on the table where Tracey was going to sit. "It smells great, Brock. I'm sure it'll taste just as good as it smells," Tracey replied. He took his place at the breakfast table. He watched his friends and the Pokemon dig into their breakfast. However, he himself didn't feel hungry at all. Tracey didn't feel well. He could tell from the second he had the dizzy spell as he sat up. Misty stared at Tracey with concern. Tracey's eyes suddenly closed and he fell off his seat. "Tracey!!" the friends exclaimed. Marill, Venonat and Scyther crowded around him. Misty moved Tracey's headband so she could feel his forehead. "Tracey is burning up!" Tracey opened his eyes and tried to sit up. He groaned as the dizziness returned. "I don't feel like eating. I don't feel very well." "Tracey, you have a fever. Do you have any other symptoms?" Misty asked. "I've been having dizzy spells all morning," Tracey responded. "You should get some more sleep. The rest will do you good. Hopefully, you'll get your appetite back by lunch." Brock helped Tracey up. "I think sleep will help. Okay, I'll go back to the tent." Tracey stumbled back to the tent. He nearly fell again, but was caught by someone. He took a look at who helped him. Scyther stood behind Tracey with his claws facing down so he wouldn't cut his trainer. Marill and Venonat followed along.  
  
Tracey was sleeping in his sleeping bag. He suddenly woke up. He thought he heard a Pokemon outside. "I've got to sketch that Pokemon." He was about to sit up until Marill gently fired a blast of water at him. "Marill, what's gotten into you?" Marill just responded by hugging her trainer. "I understand. You're concerned about my health. Okay, Marill. I'll stay in bed and rest." He heard the sound again. A voice then asked, "Tracey, are you okay?" 'It was just Misty.' Tracey sat up slowly and responded, "Yeah, I'm okay, Misty. Thanks heaps for asking." "Do you feel up to eating?" Brock asked as he and the others entered the tent. "A little bit." "Well, you eat all that you can so you can keep your strength up," Misty said gently. "Thanks guys. For taking great care of me." "Hey, remember when you and Ash were stunned by Vileplume?" "I remember, Misty. You went out of your way to find that antidote for us." "I couldn't just leave you two there paralysed. You both had really high fevers, higher than today, and if you didn't get the treatment, you two would be in a lot of trouble." Tracey tried eating some of the food. "Brock, this tastes great. If I wasn't feeling sick, I would ask for seconds, maybe thirds." He ate a little bit more. After he ate all that he could, Tracey closed his eyes and fell asleep. Misty helped him lie back down. "You should rest a bit more, Tracey. Your fever is still pretty high."  
  
The friends left the tent. "Poor Tracey. He should see a doctor." Ash looked back at the tent. He was really concerned for his friend. "I've heard rumour that there are two Blissey in this forest. The Blissey help humans as well as Pokemon," Todd said. "I get what you're saying, Todd. We need to find those Blissey to help Tracey," Richie said. Ash called over his Noctowl. "Noctowl, Tracey is really sick. I need you to find two Blissey and bring them back here so they can help Tracey recover." Noctowl flew off faster than ever. It understood that this is an emergency.  
  
Meanwhile, Marill was watching over Tracey. She started to cry, she hated seeing her trainer in this condition. Tears fell from her eyes onto Tracey. Tracey opened his eyes and saw Marill crying. "Marill, what's the matter?" Marill just frowned and wrapped her arms around her trainer as far as she could. "I understand, Marill. You're worried about me." Marill nodded and sobbed. "Don't cry, Marill. I'll recover." Tracey hugged his Pokemon to offer assurance.  
  
Noctowl arrived shortly after followed by two Blissey. "Great job, Noctowl!" Ash congratulated. "Blissey, our friend Tracey is in the tent. He has a high fever and becomes dizzy at times. We need you to check him out," Richie explained. The Blissey stared at Richie. It seemed like they didn't understand. Misty tried to talk to them. "Tracey is really sick. He needs help." The Blissey stared at Misty and noticed how concerned she was. Misty was so worried about Tracey that she had tears welling up in her eyes. The Blissey nodded and went to the tent.  
  
"Are you two here to help me?" Tracey asked. The Blissey nodded and took some berries out of the leaf pouches that they wore around their waists. One put the berries into a little pot and the other mashed the berries. Once the berries were a liquid, the Blissey poured it into a cup and mixed the potion with water. One of them handed the cup to Tracey. "Am I supposed to drink this?" Tracey questioned. The Blissey nodded. Tracey put the cup to his lips and drank the lot. "Thank you, Blissey. How long will it be until I recover?" The Blissey felt Tracey's forehead and smiled. "Hey! I don't feel dizzy anymore! Thank you so much. I feel a lot better." Misty and the others entered the tent. "Hey, Tracey, how are you feeling?" "Much better," Tracey replied. "You look better too," Ash commented. "Whose idea was it to have the Blissey come?" Tracey asked. "Todd was the one," Richie replied. "Thanks, Todd." Tracey stood up. He placed his headband on his forehead and ran out of the tent. "Now I can observe some more cool Pokemon." He jumped for joy and ran to the edge of the river near the campsite. "It's great to see Tracey up and about again, isn't it?" Misty asked. "Yeah," the boys replied relieved. They all thanked the Blissey and left the tent. They ran after Tracey who was extremely overjoyed to be out of bed and up and about. The End 


End file.
